Priyanka and Vidalyia's wild lusty Vacation!
by Creeply
Summary: Priyanka joins her good friend for a spa day that soon brings them to the edge of the galaxy and doused in a hormonal aphrodisiac spray. Review. Lemon. One shot.


**Review. Faster updates if faster reviews. Especially for the ones with less reviews. One shot.**

"I really don't know if I need a full on spa day." Priyanka said as she let her friend Vidalyia drag her towards the front door. "What I think I really need is a big bottle of wine and one night free from all of...well this..." The doctor chuckled before gesturing around her.

The small beach front city had dramatically changed over the past few years. Expanding to include the intergalatic refugees of a war domineering conquering culture. (Along with their dictatorial alien queens for some reason. Priyanka still wasn't entirely clear why those three were permitted near the planet. But apparently the Universe boy seemed to like them for some reason? Priyanka was honestly just too busy at the hospital to care too much about it.)

"Nah, trust me, drinking an entire bottle is a good idea, but getting a spa day is a great idea. One of those small secretary ladies with the big noses gave this to me a few days back. I thought why not invite you along?" Vidalyia said grinning to her friend. The two women had met through the high school grape vine. Priyanka's daughter was pretty advanced and Vidalyia's son was held back a few grades so that meant that the two mothers actually ran into each other and started up a conversation that lead to friendship.

They would get coffee, or wine, or sometimes a fun night out when they needed to relax away from the overbearingness of work and family. At first the two forty year olds were surprised that they had hit it off so well. After all Vidalyia was a creative artist and PRiyanka was a stern no nonsense doctor, but they made their friendship work very well.

"Well alright." Priyanka said as the two approached the rickety looking shack at the edge of the boardwalk. It wasn't that PRiyanka didn't trust her friend. It was that she didn't trust the suspicious building at the end of the dock that was made up of cardboard boxes and pieces of scrap metal. With the word Gem Spa spelt on top with backwards letters that had been painted on. Priyanka ducked to enter and Vidalyia grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry. I expected it to be a bit more high end. I mean the women who gave this thing to me said to expect an out of this world life altering event." Vidalyia said as the two stood in the tiny room. They were squished shoulder to shoulder on a weird platform that looked to be made out of crystal.  
"I think this might just be a scam. Although what sort of scam I have no idea. Did you need to pay money for this?" Priyanka said as she moved around until she and Vidalyia were finally face to face. There wasn't even enough room to get off of the two person structure.  
"No In fact weirdly enough they actually seemed insulted that I wouldn't except more of their fliers. I think she was insulted. I couldn't actually see her eyes, her hair was too long and blue weirdly enough."

"Millenials." Priyanka said rolling her eyes. "They all want to do weird things with their hair. Don't they know that its bad for them?" Vidalyia smirked and rubbed her own bob.  
"Hey don't knock it until you try it! My own hair used to be down to my ass in my youth-"The two stopped their chatting when a low hum filled the air. The small platform glowed beneath their feet. The two women glanced at each other with wide nervous eyes before shrieking as they grabbed each other and felt a large beam of heat and light surround their bodies.

Priyanka and Vidalyia screeched as they saw the universe speed past them, they were going faster and faster as the weird glowing light seemed to constrict around them. They screwed their eyes tightly closed and tried not to pass out in fear. Finally another weird chime went off and they fell to their knees. Stiffly holding onto each other and shivering in shock at what had just happened. Unable to process the frightening ride that they had just taken through hyperspace. Priyanka was panting, her heart felt like it was about to come sprinting right out of her chest! She slowly breathed out as the shivering nervous Vidalyia helped her to her feet.

"What was that? What just happened?" Priyanka said glancing around at the strange new room that they were in. It was so much bigger then the ramshackle shack that they had just crawled into. It was easily the size of a skyscraper, with enormous statues of angry looking women standing back to back. The floors were a mix of tiles going from yellow to blue to pink to white. In a weird diamond shape across the floor. There was a massive elevator shaft beside a small desk. A woman with a beak like nose and a glowing yellow gem as round as an egg sat in front of it typing on some sort of a device. She flinched slightly as a weird robot with a scythe like attachment floated past.

"Oh thank my lucky stars humans." Yellow Pearl said before pointing at them. The floating robot turned towards the humans and the glowing pink scythe retracted inside of its systems.  
"You see? Your plan is working my most radiant ones. There is no need to completely obliterate me or wipe my mind and reset me to the original function." Yellow Pearl grovelled in front of the recording device before quickly standing up and moving towards the two gaping women with a frown on her face, attempting to look like a put together professional.

The two women could not stop staring at the large imposing statues, trying to figure out if they were a vainty project or something of the sort. After all no living being could be that tall. Up above was a pale black sky, with stars across it, but in constellations that neither woman had ever seen before. They were strange and offkilter.

"Where are me? What is this place?" Priyanka whispered to Vidalyia who only shrugged.  
"I think this is the gem spa, but it doesn't look like anything out of the flyer. In fact it looks much nicer. We probably should have invited a few other women, I can think of a few who would have loved a day out here! I mean a free all expense paid spa day if you just show them a flyer? That is a steal!" Vidalyia whispered to her friend. Priyanka had at first thought that it was a scam, but when Vidalyia kept on showing the flyer and Priyanka read it it all seemed completely legit.

"Um excuse me? Is this the spa?" Priyanka ventured walking towards the information desk. Yellow Pearl quickly walked out with her nose in the air as she walked around both women while on tip toe. Giving them a quick once over. Studying them like they were some sort of specimens on display.  
"MMMMM! Yes these will do nicely! I believe! yes yes yes!" She said in an excited birdlike clucking.  
"What?" Priyanka said completely lost as to why this weird yellow gem was studying her so intensely.

"This way please. This will only take a few moments. We need you both bathed, changed, placed in your ceremonial gear and of course given a quick physical examination to make sure that you are suitable canidates for the oncoming programs." Yellow Pearl said as she walked them both towards a wall. A large portal opened to another room filled with showers and buckets. Pictures above the buckets showed people tossing their clothing and their shoes into it.

Priyanka blushed as Vidalyia shrugged and began stripping. The door closed behind Yellow Pearl and the two were left alone. Priyanka glanced around as she took out her phone and wallet.  
"Do I just...? In the bucket too?" She called around before shrugging and tossing them in, her shirt and pants followed afterwards along with her shoes and socks. She folded everything up nicely before glancing at Vidalyia who was peeling off her underwear and bra like onion layers.  
"Don't be so modest. We are probably going to be seeing a lot more of each other soon. I am not embarassed." Vidalyia said teasing her buddy. Priyanka blushed one more time before taking a deep breath and unhooking her bra and placing it into the bucket along with her panties. They were cute panties too, she had bought new ones with lace and red hearts on them for this occasion. After all if she was going to get naked in front of complete strangers she wanted to look nice. She glanced around and both women gasped and gripped each others shoulders as the floor began moving them away from the buckets.

A deep rattle rose from them as if something was being shredded. They glanced at each other as their breasts smooshed together and they finally found their balance on the very dangerous infuriatingly moving device. They paused and glanced around before gasping as long streams of water blasted the two from all sides. PRiyanka gasped and gagged, wrinkling her nose at the strangely sweet smelling liquid. Vidalyia took a deep breath and grinned goofily. It sort of smelled a little bit like weed. She had taken quite a few edibles in her time so she was familiar with the intoxicating scent.

She wondered why they would make such a powerful smell be a part of the experience though. She sort of hoped that it meant that they would be getting a few puffs of the good stuff before the tour was totally over. Getting high at a spa seemed like a super good idea to the single mother, she had gotten high a large nu,mber of times and always thought that sex while off your gourd was a great idea.

A crackle of static came from overhead as they were being blow dried by large invisible fans that were slowly drying them off.

"We need you to enter these two doors for examinations. They were be private and we will be able to conclude the entire affair rather rapidly." The voice said in a dull monotone. Vidalyia shrugged and waved to Priyanka as she made her way towards one of the glowing doorways that had suddenly appeared in the middle of the air.

"Well! See you later P!" She called as Priyanka nervously approached the other. As she stepped inside she caught the final part of a conversation going on between the two pearl look alikes. The blue tinged one that had been handing out those flyers back on the pier and the other one had been manning the front desk when they came in.

The two women were sitting in a small examination room with a hole towards one side, a small outfit and a clipboard.  
"Are you nervous?" The blue one said to the yellow one who only shrugged.  
"It is to be expected. I am amazed that they have the patience to go through with it. They never had it before."  
"I suppose, but in the grand scheme of things waiting eighty to ninety years for his meat vessel to dissolve and then locking his gem away isn't all that long."  
"I suspect that they will continue to send him defective gems now and again. But really once this form that Pink Diamond has finally 'died' or whatever it is that organics call it, the diamonds will just reset all of the gems that would make good warriors, shatter the rest, and wipe the planet off of the star maps. They just need to play along for a few earth decades and then move in." The yellow one finished completely at ease. She picked up the clipboard and gestured for PRiyanka to move inside.

"Which is exactly why we need to pick a few of the human beings on earth early on. For experiments and so on. To see how easy it is to control them or influence them." Yellow Pearl said as PRiyanka stood nude in the doorway, cupping her breasts and gazing between the two of the petite shorter gems.

"Please sit down. We will be right with you during the examination." Yellow PEarl said with disinterest.  
"Did you say something about foot warriors? And eight decades? And pretending to get along? What are you talking about?" She said in confusion as she walked inside and sat down only to get a pat on the head by the petite blue pearl.  
"Don't worry your organic little head about it. What we need to worry about is if you and your friend are right for the zoo's breeding program." She said before she plucked out a hair and put it into a slot in the wall and nodded as meaingless gibberish popped up and floated across the wall. She turned to the other pearl and gave her a thumbs up.

"Well she does have sufficient breast and breeding hips. Although I believe that she has already had a child by now." One of them said as she fluttered around Priyanka like a butterfly with a small tape measure taking measurements and seeing just how wide her hips and ass and breasts were. Priyanka gasped and wiggled her fingers at her to keep her away.  
"What is going on here? What is this about a human zoo? Those are real things! And are incredibly racist! What are you talking about a breeding program? What sort of a spa is this?" She said in annoyance.

"Well the truth was bound to come out at some point." Blue Pearl muttered before turning to Yellow Pearl. The two nodded before holding out their hands. "Congratulations. You have been specifically chosen from a random selection of humans to be used for biological experiments by us an alien species on a test satelite trillions of miles from your planet. You will never be going home and you will be added to the magnefienct diamonds court for use as entertainment and scientific experiments! Congratulations." She finished with a bow.  
"I...what?!" Priyanka shrieked as she shot up and glanced around wildly.  
"Well she is taking it worse then the others that have been chosen. Lucky for us It's not our job to worry about that." Yellow PEarl said pressing a button that summoned a portal. A tall woman with blue skin and curled hair stepped out. Her face was in a scowl as if she hated her job, her life, and everything in the glaaxy.  
"Holly Blue. Please take the meat to the breeding pens." Yellow PEarl said as the large gem nodded. She walked forward and extended her arms outwards.  
"Alright, come on. Don't make my job hard." She complained as she scooped the shouting and kicking woman up. Priyanka was howling as she was carried through the spaceship. She glanced out a window and did not recognize a single star constellation.

Holly Blue grumbled as she carried the nude squirming woman.  
"Look organic you are going to be pumped so full of different aprhodisiacs and experimental hormones that you will be the equivalnet of a breeding heifer. So don't even worry about it." She said clearly not trying to calm down the pissed off woman who was over her shoulder. Holly Blue got to the room and began to press her hand to the door. Her plan to just toss Priyanka in however was derailed once Priyanka gripped her hair bun and dragged Holly Blue in after her, yelping and struggling the entire time.

The two landed in a tiny closet sized room as the door slammed closed. They turned and wrestled, each one trying to get back on top with a howl.  
"Well...It's not like we can wait much longer...the breeding studs will be getting antsy." Blue Pearl said with her finger hovering over a button.  
"Meh. So we get to see what happens when a gem is hit with an experimental mist meant for humans to encourage breeding and lack of cognizant thought and remove barriers in their mind. Worst case scenario she survives and shatters us for insubordination." Yellow Pearl said. Blue shrugged. After all it wasn't like they were even getting paid for this. They were slaves and if they accidentally hurt Holly Blue? Well she was hated by everyone on the sattelite already so who cared?

They pressed the button and sat back with pens clicking to start to take notes about what was going to conspire.

Priyanka rolled on top of Holly Blue with her hands raised above her head with an animalistic howl. The very next second a large spray of fine ruby red mist hit her right in the face. She fell off and gripped her stinging eyes as Holly Blue crawled towards the door.  
"NO! NO! I'm still in here you fools!" She shouted abuse at the two pearls as the room filled with thick choking dust that made the two gasp and cough and sneeze.  
"What's happening? I can't see!" Priyanka shouted as she rolled in the mist. She gripped her belly and chest and coughed. She felt like she was losing consciousness. As if the world was flattening into a thin line. Then rolling into a pinprick. Her entire body was shivering. Then it began to grow hot. Not a bad hot. But a good heat, that built in her core. Like a spicey chocolate style of heat. She grinned and moaned. Suddenly everywhere that she touched was like pins and needles.

She giggled as she rubbed her stomach and up her core to her breasts. She gasped as her knuckles grazed the underside of her boob. She blinked in shocked amazement as her mind slowly grew blank. She felt a strange swelling feeling begin in her chest and core. As if a great heat was coming to life isnide of her. She began to gasp and pant. In a vain attempt to get rid of some of it. She blinked rapidly and felt her eyelids grow heavier and fuller the more she did it. She finally sat up and stretched. Her breasts bounced beautifuly against her. SHe gazed downwards and giggled like she was high as shit.

Her breasts had turned from an impressive D cup bust to full on JJ cup sized boobies! Her nipples were a dark brown, long and thin and begged to be sucked. She pushed her titties up and then let them bounce down. Laughing to herself the entire time. She moaned and bit her lips, they felt larger, swollen. As if they were designed exclusively to give blow jobs. She rubbed her hands down her curvy sides and then over her eight pack core. They were so firm and strong. Designed to go for long hours. To do crunches until she passed out. Her hips had ballooned outwards and she gave them a critical pinch to admire the love handles. Her ass ached, she gave it a slight pinch and felt the muscle beneath the fat bootilicious skin. She could win a million twerking contests with that bad ass ass! She moaned as her entire body trembled with heat. Her long luxurious hair hung all the way down to her big generous ass cheeks. She popped her lips and put a manicured fingernail against them.

"Whoa...what happened? Why do I feel like? So spacey?" She said with a weird valley girl accent starting to sneak in. She wondered where that had come from. After all wasn't she supposed to be super smart? Why was it so hard to focus? and why could she only think about dicks? She felt like she had some sort of odd obsession with them. Pictures of the large glorious phallic instrumnets danced through her head. Faster and faster. Making her moan and kick her heels in delight.

"I think...Like...we were sprayed with that funny spray thingy." Holly Blue said from where she was blushing and squeezing her brand new FF cup tits with her large inny nipples. She popped her lips and touched her blushing cheek. Her hair had transformed into low pigtails that were commonly refferred to as handlebars in the sexual world. She moaned and cupped her bare tits. Her uniform had dissolved around her. She blinked absentmindedly at Priyanka as if not recognizing her. She stood unsteadily on her bare feet and looked down at her ass. Arching her back to really admire the nice squishy globes now attached to her. They were like the size of pumpkins! But someone would be able to bounce a quarter off of the nice big thing! She smiled and spanked it and admired how long it jiggled and bounced like firm rubber. Not an inch of sag on that bad thing! If she was a stripped she could make trillions!

"MMMM. I love that stuff. Is there more? Oooo...are there any..."Priyanka glanced around nervously as if she was saying a dirty naughty word. "Any cocks?" She whispered before standing on unsteady feet. Holly blue giggled before they took each others hands and walked towards the newly opened door.  
"Let's find out." Holly Blue teased as she flicked Priyanka's nipple.

They stepped out into artifical sunlight and looked around as the soft carpet like grass embraced their feet like they were new arrivals to the garden of eden.  
"Oh my." Priyanka said touching her chin as she saw an army of men standing before her. Or at least a platoon. At least fifty men were standing around in a firm clump. They were strong and tall. And had long luxurious hair on their hair that seemed to glow. Their eyes were sharp and cat like and she felt like an eager bitch in heat.

She sniffed and the smell of sex and semen filled her nostrils.  
"Look! Two new women!" Someone shouted. The clump began to disolve and Priyanka gasped as she recognized the young looking woman who was in the middle of the clump. It was Vidalyia! She was on her hands and knees and suckling on a big firm cock that was getting shoved down her throat. Her long blonde hair was almost golden. Her body was quickly obscured by the large number of men but Priyanka could see that it was much like hers. Tight. Firm. Younger. And basically begging to be fucked until she could not walk anymore!

Priyanka gasped as someone cupped her ass cheeks from behind. She moaned as the person spanked her nice wide breeding hips and whispered in her ear.  
"MMM. Juicy." She gasped as a cock was shoved between her thighs, it was slippery and slide with gusto between her thighs. Her hips wiggled on instinct and she giggled in response. Completely losing her mind.

She only knew that she had to get fucked! That she needed cocks shoved into her, making her into a jiggling nerve of pleasure! Her legs gave out at the thought and hands eagerly set her onto her knees. Dicks were shoved into her hands as her arms were lifted upwards. Her lips parted and a pant filled her throat as a grinning man stood up and pushed his way in from the back, his massive cock swung one way and then the other like a weird hypnotist trick. Priyanka groaned as her grip on the cocks in her hands tightened. It wasn't one in each hand, it was more like three or four eagerly slipping over each other in an attempt to stimulate fucking. Priyanka gasped as she squeezed the massive dicks.

There was not a single dick here that was under twelve inchs! In fact many of them had to be closer to fourteen! She moaned and gasped as three were pressed to her lips. She did not know why or how but her body was moving entirely on its own. She could not stop herself! She could not help herself! She needed these dicks! She wanted these dicks! If she didn't have more dicks she was going to go nuts!

She began to kiss each one that was pressed to her lips. She relaxed her jaw and throat and popped open her mouth to embrace one. Then another was shoved in, and then her throat felt like it was being pulled apart as they thrust and filled her cheeks. Four balls slapped her chin and she moaned and drooled out of the sides of her mouth. A cock was pressed firmly to her asshole and she wiggled her hips. Debating whether or not she wanted it inside of her. Then he shoved in and she groaned thickly. Clearly not having a choice.

"Oh yes! Yes! I love it!" Holly Blue cried out as the humans fucked her tits. She squeezed the massive gourds together and chuckled in delight as the super warm super thick, super vein covered, throbbing dicks made short work of her breasts. She felt like she was going to go insane! These cocks were so massive and firm! She had never experienced sex before so this was a real treat! She was squatting on her haunches when suddenly she was tossed backwards. She yelped as she found herself on the ground. A tall muscle bound male grinned. She blinked as she was slowly surrounded by the other men. There were just so many of them!

The men giggled as they stroked themselves off over her. No one was in a hurry, they were all going to get their own chance to play with the blue tinged gem woman and her nice tight cunt!

Vidalyia moaned as she felt the cock plugning into her doggy style slowly fill her to the brim and then empty out. Like crashing waves around her, big thick dicks filled and surrounded her. Someone shot a load of hot cum across her back and she moaned in delight. She would have rather have it orgasm inside of her but she just loved the feeling of thick hot sperm dripping over her lower back and brand new buttcheeks! Her entire body was on fire! She felt like little ants were nibbling up and down her body, but instead of pain all she felt was overwhelming pleasure! A pleasure that would drive her over the border into sheer cock hungry insanity!

"Yes! Yes! Please! More!" Holly Blue begged the primitive beaings as they slowly surrounded her and slapped her body with their cocks. She found a pair of balls between her face as someone began to squish her breasts together and shove a cock between her tits. Someone strattled her torso and joined the first dick. She moaned and groaned. Gasping in delight as she found herself actually losing control of a situation for the first time in her life! She never thought that it would be so fun! So delightlful! So enjoyable to have these big firm human beings make her into their loving bitch!

Priyanka was gasping and huffing as she bounced up and down on the massive schlong that was throbbing in and out of her cunt. She only had one desire, to breed, to fuck, to be knocked up and impregnated. She wondered just how much cum was stored in this males balls? All of these glorious alpha males surrounding her just made her hornier and hornier! She needed them! She wanted them! She would go mad if she was ever removed from their prescence! She moaned as someone orgasmed in her mouth. She gulped it down eagerly only to find a new cock shoved into her throat. Her eyes closed in bliss. Someone was prodding her thick sensitive nipples with their cocks and she groaned as an orgasm washed over her.

She did not recall why they had come to this magical place for. And she did not care anymore. All she was interested in was getting absolutely mind blastingly fucked! Her body was moving on its own, bouncing and grinding. She felt a cock in her ass, two in each hand, one on each breast, two fighting for dominance in her mouth and one in her pussy. She felt drenched in sweat and cum. She was a dirty bitch, a whore! If she ever had a husband she threw the idea to the side! Monogamy was so dumb! She wanted to be nothing more then a cum dumpster and breeding bitch for all of these men! These strangers! She wanted them to keep washing her body in their seed! She felt more pampered and taken care of then ever before! And she was losing control of her mind.

The golden feeling that was leaking from PRiyanka, Holly Blue and Vidalyia was causing them to glow slightly, a dark gold that made them moan and thrash all the more. It would look painful if they weren't in such clear signs of orgasmic ecstacty.

"Sooooo...hhhhhappppppy!" PRiyanka moaned out and Vidalyia chuckled as someone spanked her ass.  
"Hey bitch! Don't talk with your mouth full!" She groaned as another spank caused her to orgasm and then smile in bliss as someone filled her womb with a big wad. Someone groaned and blew their wad right across Vidalyia's face. Her tongue shot out and she began to lap it up like a cat enjoying a nice sweet cream. She smiled happy as can be and blinked upwards at the next customer. He was a hung bastard too! She was only identifying them from their cocks now. Their faces, their names. She did not care. She would never care again. Did a tiger know which tiger it mated with? NO! And neither would those three. They were just obsessed with mating!

The three panted and Priyanka's eyes crossed as she felt her orgasm match up perfectly with the dicks firmly inside of her. They shot their wads deep into her body which took them possessively. Protectively. They did not want to let them go! In fact they wanted more and more and more cum to flood her fertile baby bearing womb! She could not wait to get knocked up!

Holly Blue was almost sobbing in horny amazement! She had never felt these feelings before! She had never experienced this level of pleasure and overwhelming acceptance before! Normally her job meant that she hated everyone and everyone hated her! But here right now she was completely and utterly embraced by everyone! It was perfect! She moaned loudly and lewdly. Like a bear during its mating season. She could not believe just how hot these creatures were! How insistent and horny they were! She groaned as their seed splashed into her newly formed womb and latched on with gusto! Only for the fucked stupid male to be replaced by another male who was just as eager to ride the tall, broad, thick juicy gem.

Priyanka, Vidalyia and Holly Blue found themselves face to face to face as their tongues popped out, their smiles were wide and their eyes were crossed. The males humped into them faster and faster. As hard as a jackhammer and eager as rabbits. All three women groaned in perfect harmony as their orgasms overwhelmed them. Their knees turned to jello and their arms collapes under them. They were face first in the grass with their wide breeding hips still up in the air and shaking eagerly. Twerking and twitching with tiny claps. Eager for another thick hot juicy load to cum inside of their wombs.

"Next round!" Someone shouted and all three women gazed at each other. Blushing, twitching and with cum oozing out of their pussys. They didn't know when this pleasure would end. And they didn't think that they wanted it to!

* * *

"Well it looks like the three have adjusted to life within the zoo very well." Yellow PEarl said going through the footage and taking pictures of the three pregnant women to send to their glorious leaders who were definitely not dictators anymore.  
"I'll say. It will be good for our 'not' masters to see that it is possible for gems to breed with humans and retain their forms." Blue Pearl said as she wrote down some more information. It was hard to commute down to little homeworld and keep up the pretense that she was free for the 'Pink Diamond/Steven Universe' child. But it was between that and getting replaced or reset so she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Plus it could mean that we might be able to reverse engernier what happened to Pink Diamond and get her back." Yellow Pearl said with a shrug. She didn't care any way. After all they were still colonizing planets and converting them to kindergartens for no real reason. They just were lying and telling the gems on 'little homeworld' that they weren't. Persumably the first chance the diamond authority got they would invade little homeworld and shatter all of the gems very easily.

"Oh. It looks like the Jasper and Garnet are investigating the shack." Blue Pearl pointed to the two bootilicious warrior women as they stopped in front of it before checking the small flyer they had. It was the only lead they had to find PRiyanka and Vidalyia, and they were going to use it!

"Well I'll get the hormone spray ready." Blue Pearl said walking towards the armory. At this rate they would just capture all of the rebel gems and turn them into weird breeding machiens in no time!

Priyanka on the monitor was groaning and gasping as she bounced on a cock. Her massive tits squirted milk as eager men suckled from them and rubbed her swollen pregnant belly. She gazed mutely, like a breeding cow. Completely broken and addicted. There would be no way for her to rejoin human society at this point. And she didn't want to!

**Review. This is a one shot. Next story update coming soon. Sooner if there are reviews. And yes it is salty about the latest episodes. Whatever. Just jerk off I guess. More to come soon.**


End file.
